Irene Smirnoff
|kanji = イレーヌ・スミルノフ |romaji = Irēnu Sumirunofu |age = 28, 29, 30, 31 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 174 cm (5'8½") |weight = 58 kg (128 lbs) |allies = Matal Mogamett Aladdin Yamraiha |occupation = Magician High Class Magician Magic Teacher Assistant of Yamraiha |affiliation = Mistania Republic Magnostadt Magnostadt Academy |manga = Night 150 |anime = Episode 38 |japanese = |english = }} Irene Smirnoff (イレーヌ・スミルノフ, Irēnu Sumirunofu) is a High-Class Magician of Magnostadt and the Magnostadt Academy. She teaches the Zemi: Rukh's Properties and Alterations. Appearance Irene is a tall woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wears a dark-colored robe with a white v-neck collar and three badges on it; a white belt, and sorcerer's hat with a metal band bearing an eye symbol. She also wears a monocle and carries a wand. Personality Irene hates lucky people. As the majority of the magicians, she doesn't seem to think that the life of the Goi have much value, but she was reluctant to use Magnostadt's weapon repeatedly because she knew that lots of people in the 5th District would die. Even though she's not above to make sacrifices for higher purposes, since she continued shooting with the weapon, saying that it was inevitable. History Nothing about Irene's history was explained, except that she was born in the Mistania Republic.Magi Character Encyclopedia Plot Magnostadt Arc Irene is one of the magicians that accompanies Matal Mogamett when he breaks up a fight between Titus Alexius and Aladdin. When Mogamett is done complimenting Aladdin, she informs Aladdin and Titus that they will be fighting in a real battle exam the next day and also explains why they will need to do it. The next day, when Aladdin and Titus have their fight, Irene is the teacher that gives the signal to start the battle, and indicates them that they won't be able to leave the barrier until the signal to stop is given, and tells them to dedicate all their strength to the death match.Night 150, Pages 3, 9-10 Then she watches them fight, but when Aladdin and Titus discovers the magic stone of the other, Irene points that their movements weakened after the last attack, and asks if something had happened to them.Night 152, Page 1 The next day, Aladdin asks her about the 5th Level Authorization District, and she tells him that she can't say anything about it until after he takes the Ideology Reformation Course.Night 154, Page 5 The next day, when Mogamett gives the students the Ideology Reformation Course, she is one of the teachers that are with him.Night 158, Page 16 After the course, Irene introduces herself to Aladdin as the teacher of the Rukh's Properties and Alteration class. When Aladdin tries to greet her, she hits his hand away and says that she doesn't like him, because of his luck. She brings Aladdin into the class and explains what is Black Rukh to the class. She shows that they can create a Djinn with it. She asks Aladdin about what he knows, and Aladdin asks if Magnostadt has connections to a certain organization. She feigns ignorance and then dismisses the class.Night 163, Page 3-12 Days later, Irene calms down the Magicians after Mogamett tells them that Magnostadt is going to war against the Reim Empire. She tells them that they have stored a lot of power in order to defeat the arrogant Goi kings. She later attends the meeting of Mogamett telling everyone why they have to win.Night 167, Pages 6, 14 Before the war begins, Irene listens at Scheherazade's ultimatum, and says that they can come if they want, and calls them "arrogant invaders".Night 168, Page 4 After the war begins, she fights with the other High Class Magicians against Reim's Army. She and her subordinates attacks with Shallal Merra.Night 168, Page 11 When the Reim Empire attacks the first Magic Barrier with gunpowder, a student asks Irene what's that. First, Irene is surprised and says that it's the 1st Type of Magic, but then rectifies, and says that is something even more complex and powerful Magic.Night 169, Page 7 She's completely shocked, like the other magicians, when the gunpowder manages to destroy Magnostadt's first Magic Barrier.Night 169, Page 14 Then, Magnostadt soldiers charge with magic tools, and Irene's seen commanding them, telling them not to let Reim's Army advance and use their Magic Tools to pierce through the enemy lines to their heart's content. When the Fanalis Corps appears she's surprised.Night 170, Pages 6, 16 Irene is also one in charge of the Magnostadt Magic Weapon, and is one of the magicians that gives the order to shoot. At some point and because of the appearance of the Fanalis of Reim, they have to shoot more than what they were supposed to, and a student says that if they continue like that, lots of people in the 5th District will die. The student asks Irene what to do, and she hesitates but gives the order to shoot again. Then Aladdin appears and destroys the Magic Weapon's Magoi supply lines, much to her surprise.Night 171, Pages 5-6 When Aladdin regains his powers as a Magi, he asks Irene if he can talk with the Chancellor. Irene answers that it's not possible to have a conversation with him, but that Mogamett should be able to listen at Aladdin's words. She adds that Mogamett is watching the battle progress with his long-range Clairvoyance Magic.Night 175, Page 4 When Aladdin sweeps Reim's Army to the shore, Irene wonders if Aladdin doesn't want to crush Reim's Army life or weapons, but just their fighting spirit.Night 175, Page 17-18 Irene then orders to bring the wounded soldiers back to Magnostadt. She is horrified like the others when Muu Alexius enters in his full Djinn Equip form and shows his power.Night 176, Pages 2, 8 Even though Irene was in the project of the research of Black Rukh and its applications, even she didn't know anything about the immense quantity of Black Rukh that Mogamett had stored in the deepest level of the 5th District, and questioned that, if they have such strength why didn't they use it to fight against Reim.Night 180, Page 4 When the huge Black Djinn begins to pour out, Irene is in Magnostadt, tired and injured, and shockingly watches the effects of the Black Djinn, inquiring if the aim of the research they strived for until now was to end the country like this.Night 188, Page 4 In the battle against the Medium, she is still in Magnostadt, and she firmly states that the Magicians will protect Magnostadt, one way or another. People around her agree and say that it will be alright as long they go with the Magicians. When the Medium collapses, and the Black Rukh disperses, she stares at the sky with a sad expression on her face.Night 197, Pages 4, 15 Irene and the other High Class Magicians are seen flying towards where the Seven Seas Alliance, Reim and Kou Empire are, where they voluntarily surrendered themselves.Night 198, Page 10 Abilities Irene's Wand.png|Wand Irene's Black Rukh.png|Black Rukh Sharrar Merra.png|Shallal Merra Magic Irene is a Magician who is proficient in using both White and Black Rukh. Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Irene's wand is long, and on the top it looks like a pearl with upside-down wings. Black Rukh Irene is proficient in using Black Rukh. She can create life with it. Water Magic Shallal Merra (Acid Rain) :Irene accumulates clouds and causes it to rain acid, which melts anything that it comes in contact with. Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Irene holds deep admiration for Matal Mogamett. Irene wishes that she'd get the chance to sit down and drink tea alone with him, as Aladdin did. Trivia *Irene's family name could be in reference to the Russian vodka brand, Smirnoff. *Irene (Ири́на, Irina) is a very popular name in Russia. It means Peace. *Her hobby is collecting equipments. *Irene has many pictures of Mogamet hanging up on the wall of her room. It’s updated so frequently and she only hangs her best shots. She has several others in her treasure trove that aren’t hung up. *Irene's dream is to have tea with the Chancellor Mogamett. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy